There are a variety of diseases which can debilitate humans and other animals including cancer, bacterial infection, viral infection, and fungal infection. Science and medicine are continually searching for better and more effective methods and compositions for curing or alleviating these diseases and their associated effects. Many times, the diseases can develop in concert with each other, one pathogen attacking one part of the subject while a separate pathogen attacks another. Unfortunately, many treatments are very disease or pathogen dependent and as such not all treatments are effective. As such research continues in an effort to discover new and effective therapeutic compositions and methods which can be used in the treatment of a variety of diseases and disorders.